The present invention relates to a foot presser device, particularly for ski boots.
Ski boots are currently known which are provided, usually between the outer shell and the inner shoe, with foot pressers.
Said pressers are constituted by a rigid element, which can, for example, be obtained by monolithic moulding of the ski book shell or be fixed to the wedge, to the inner shoe or to the shell; the pressers are generally anatomically shaped with respect to the region of the instep or of the front of the foot.
Each of said pressers performs its action by means of adapted and independent pneumatic or mechanical devices operatable by the skier.
The main disadvantage which can be observed in each of these known types of pressers resides in the fact that they individually affect a well-defined and limited portion of the foot, i.e. the instep or the front of the foot.
Their action is thus very limited in scope, subjecting the foot to a pressure that is not evenly distributed but localized in certain parts.
As a partial solution to these disadvantages, ski boots are known which are provided with pressers both at the boot instep region and at the front of the foot: this solution, however, forces the use of two separate devices which, besides increasing the overall cost, impose a non-gradual distribution of pressure on the foot, the pressers being independent from one another.